


Common Interest

by monanotlisa



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Workplace, elephants in rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble after the S4 finale. </p><p>See end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie_darling (innie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



Black leather by his side, shadow and silage. Will wasn’t surprised.

Out there in some cold Chicago side-street had to be a clock striking midnight. Kalinda would’ve done even better in a _noir_ novel than his law firm.

He gestured at the bartender, his half-empty tumbler. “Same for my friend." Will waited until her Laphroaig arrived. “Did you know?"

Kalinda took a slow sip. “I had…reasonable suspicion."

"More like probable cause."

The corner of her mouth lifted. “Causes."

 _Touché_. “So this is the end?"

Kalinda’s eyes were serious. “Will, I think it’s only the beginning." 

Their glasses clicked gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Will and Kalinda bonding".


End file.
